Tell me What's in Your Heart
by I'm a righter
Summary: A party and some drinking games open up to romantic opportunities and awkward situations. Will love prevail above all else?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

* * *

**Tell me What's in Your Heart**

_I'm a righter_

* * *

"Come on Kyle, you've been studying all day!" Kyle briefly lifts his gaze from the book to his raven-haired friend in front of him. His eyes drift back down instantly.

"This isn't elementary school. It's high school, our senior year." Kyle says this to his open textbook. Stan rolls his eyes and lets out a long sigh. But he's not giving up yet. With a mischievous grin plastered on his face, Stan yanks the textbook from Kyle's fingers and throws it blindly over his shoulder. Kyle's jaw hangs open in shock.

"Senior year means you have fun too. And besides, I want my best friend there." Kyle closes his mouth and begins chewing on his lip, obviously contemplating what was said.

"Alright." Kyle finally mutters. "But I'm not drinking." Stan holds up his hands dismissively.

"Hey, I won't force you. But watch out for Kenny." As if by some smooth plotline, Kenny enters the kitchen at this moment.

"No fair. I'm not gonna be aggressive towards poor, innocent Kyle." He pauses. "Unless you want me to be." He says, throwing a wink in Kyle's direction. Kyle smiles awkwardly, blushes slightly and shakes his head. Stan's face flushes almost as red as Kyle's.

"I'm taking a shower, I'll be 5 minutes." Kyle mumbles and leaves the room. Stan collapses in the chair once Kyle is gone. Kenny smiles down at him knowingly.

"You're almost as easy to read as a book." Stan crosses his arms, trying his best to brush off Kenny's comment.

"Whatever you say, Dude."

* * *

A/N: This is just a small intro for my story, if anyone's interested I'll continue and maybe make it a little longer than a oneshot.


	2. It Begins Again

Stan knocks loudly on the dark oak door.

"Kyle?" He questions through the door. "Kyle, you've been in there for over an hour. Are you okay, Dude?" Some shuffling is heard and finally the door opens. Kyle stands in the doorway; his untamed curls now lie in straight locks.

"Dude..." Stan begins, utterly speechless. Kyle pulls at the tips of his red hair.

"I've always wanted to try it out. I know it won't last long..." Kyle trails off and brings his hand down to his side. The teenagers stand there in silence until Kenny finally appears.

"We're late, Cartman's outside and he's going to leave with or without you." Kenny tells them as he quickly walks by. Stan and Kyle remain frozen in time, before Kyle awkwardly shatters the piercing silence.

"We better get going." Stan nods in agreement and follows his best friend out of the house. An idling brown car sits in the driveway. The exhaust smoke drifts high through the frosty air, and disappears into the night's sky. Stan and Kyle slide in the back of the car.

"About time!" Cartman whines. He puts the car in drive and pulls slowly out of the driveway.

"You boys ready to become men?" Kenny yells to the backseat. Stan grins widely in response while Kyle gazes out the window, lost in his own thoughts.

"We've learned everything from Chef, we'll be fine." Cartman says from behind the steering wheel. Stan can't help but agree.

"Besides, it's not like it's our first high school party." Kyle includes, causing Cartman to roll his eyes.

"Right, Jewboy. You being the only sober one to remember that night." Kyle sighs heavily, too tired to fight back and too haunted by the memories to care.

.

.

.

((_Flashback_))

_The gang was spread out across couches and chairs in the basement of Clyde's house. Empty bottles and cups littered the tables and floor. The music thumped loudly in the background, and a few people, who could still stand, we're dancing wildly on the hardwood floor._

_If you could call that dancing._

_Stan and Kyle sat on a loveseat. Kyle held a textbook open on his lap, and Wendy sat on Stan's lap, grinding into him as much as she could while they made out._

_Finally fed up, Kyle slammed his textbook shut and left the party, swearing never to go to another party again._

((_End Flashback_))

.

.

.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny enter the crowded living room of Craig's house. All their childhood friends, all their elementary school classmates, are scattered throughout the large house. Grown up and ready to experiment.

Kyle is instantly transported back in time to when he was alone during Christmas. This party is not his scene at all.

Why the hell is he here?

Oh, yeah. For Stan.

"You guys are a little late, but we're about to play a drinking game." Craig tells them, motioning towards the neatly formed circle of people on the backyard porch.

"Luckily I had some before we came, princess here had to smooth down his fro." Kenny says, nodding towards Kyle. Kyle once again pulls at his locks of hair subconsciously.

"Don't worry, Kyle. It looks great." Stan says, offering a warm smile. Kyle returns the gesture and begins to feel the warmth in his cheeks grow.

The group makes their way outside sitting with the teens already there. These include, Butters, Wendy, and Bebe. Almost as soon as they sit down, Cartman's pouring drinks and passing them around the table. He slides the cup with the most alcohol to Kyle. Kyle stares down at the drink blankly.

"Bottoms up, Jewboy." Cartman says, grinning widely.

"Shut up, fat ass!" Kyle snaps back. Stan looks over at Kyle's drink.

"You know, you don't have to if you don't want to." Stan whispers to Kyle. But unfortunately not quietly enough.

"Sticking up for your boyfriend, huh faggot?" Stan clenches his jaw shut, trying to stop himself from saying anything.

"Leave him alone!" Wendy shouts at Cartman. She turns to Kyle to tell him, "If you can't handle it, you can't handle it. Don't force yourself." Kyle can feel bitterness and anger growing inside him. He grits his teeth before taking a swig of his drink. It slithers down his throat, leaving a warm sensation behind. But at the same time the bitter taste catches up to him, and he gags.

"Easy there! We haven't even begun playing." Kenny says, laughing from across the table. Kyle laughs as well and turns to Stan. Stan however, only looks at Kyle with growing concern.

"We'll play 'Never Have I Ever,' let's start this!" Craig says, holding up his cup. Arms at the table follow in line and they tap their cups together in cheers.

The game starts slowly.

Never have I ever eaten spinach.

Never have I ever cheated on a test.

With a few more drinks in their system, things begin to speed up.

Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.

Never have I ever had a wet dream.

Never have I ever fantasized about the same sex. Everyone drinks to this one, except Cartman, and the atmosphere suddenly changes to denial and regret.

"This is boring, let's play truth or dare." Kenny says, breaking the silence.

"Truth or dare is boring. Remember playing it in elementary school? Forget this, I'm leaving." Wendy says almost bitterly. She reaches for Bebe's arm and pulls the teen with her back into the house.

"Maybe they got horny." Kenny says hopefully.

Kyle feels his eagerness and energy seem to deflate. He only drank to prove something to Wendy, but Wendy is no longer here. Kyle considers leaving for a moment, but his thoughts are cut short by Cartman's screeching voice.

"Come on, fags. Are we going to play this game or what?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update, but my laptop crashed. I had everything on backup except for some fanfictions.

As always I dedicate my first chapter to my first reviewer, so Newey this one's for you! :)


	3. My Impaired Mistake

"Easy with the names, Cartman," Stan says, clearly not feeling the buzz. Kyle rests his head on the table, looking up at Stan. His eyes watery and glazed. Stan heaves a heavy sigh. All of a sudden he's full of guilt. "Guys, I'm going to take Kyle out of the game." Kyle dizzyingly shakes his head in protest.

"I am fine. I am not feeling anything," Kyle mumbles, tracing his fingers along the surface of the table. He stares through the glass at his feet. "Stan, I have x-ray vision!" Kenny's laughter seems to echo loudly in the quiet night.

"Not funny, Dude!" Stan snaps. The table falls silent and Stan grabs Kyle's arm, leading him into the house and onto a maroon coloured loveseat. Kyle grasps the edges of the couch as a wave of queasiness catches up to him.

"What is your problem?" Kyle inquires, struggling to control his uneven breathing. Stan frowns, pacing back and forth. He chews on his bottom lip, contemplating his options. Suddenly, Stan stops and spins on his heel to face Kyle.

"Why did you drink so much, Dude?" Kyle stares blankly in response, his eyes may be looking directly into Stan's, but they aren't focused.

"What is your problem?" Kyle repeats. Stan grits his teeth before spreading his hands dismissively.

"Never mind. Just stay here, I'll be back." Stan looks briefly around the room then leaves for the kitchen.

Stan carelessly throws the fridge door open. His eyes finally land on a couple clear water bottles which he pulls from the fridge. He slams the door shut, suddenly jerking back involuntarily once he finds himself face to face with Wendy. She shows off her teeth in a drunken grin.

"Thanks, Stan," she says, reaching over to one of the bottles. Stan pulls away and Wendy's hand brushes through the air. She frowns deeply.

"It's for Kyle," Stan tells her, cradling the bottles protectively in his arms. Wendy reaches out once more, her hand snakes its way to his shoulders and slithers down his arm. She pulls herself closer to him. Stan apathetically shrugs her hand off.

"What's your problem, Stan?" She begins angrily before her tone softens, "remember how much fun we had last time, remember?"

Stan barely remembers that night. And he's happy to keep it that way. Any details would just be too overwhelming.

He just wants to escape the world for a few hours. He just wants to be with his friends.

He just wants to escape the world with his best friend.

With Kyle.

Stan suddenly shoves pass Wendy, his eyes desperately searching for that flaming red head of hair. Kyle sits on that couch beside Kenny, a bottle of beer dangles in his hand while Kenny is busy rolling a joint.

"Jesus Christ," Stan mumbles to himself, grabbing the beer from Kyle's clenched fist. Kyle moans sadly and Stan struggles to push his dirty thoughts aside. What other noises could Kyle make?

The water bottle slips easily in between Kyle's fingers.

"Sober up," Stan states simply. Kyle's face twists into a scowl and he stares at the bottle.

"I'm not cool enough for you?" Stan shakes his head.

"Kyle," he sighs. "I don't know what you're talking about. Why –"

"Arguing like a married couple, eh?" Kenny interrupts, pocketing his freshly formed joints and crossing his arms over his chest. He looks up at Stan, eyes gleaming and grinning widely; as if he's carrying the world's best secret. Stan growls in frustration and passes off the beer to a teenage walking by. "Do you even know that guy?" Kenny asks through his smile.

Stan feels his blood boil whenever his eyes find Kenny's smirk. He motions for Kenny to leave, afraid that if he opens his mouth he will only scream. Luckily Kenny takes the hint and leaves through the back door.

Stan lazily plops himself on the couch beside Kyle.

"Drink some water," Stan says dully. Kyle grins and throws his water bottle across the room. Stan uncaps his own water bottle and holds it up to Kyle's face. "I have another one you know. Drink. Now."

Kyle's grin fades instantly. Without another word, he grabs the bottle from Stan and chugs it down sloppily, spilling water in the process.

Stan sighs heavily. What the hell is Kyle trying to prove? Why does he care?

Kyle's downfall has sobered Stan up completely and yet he still finds himself unable to think straight. What the hell is going on?

Kyle finishes the water and tosses the empty bottle on the floor. It bounces once then rolls under the table, out of view. Stan turns to Kyle, tilting his head curiously to the side. Kyle's eyes droop down to Stan's exposed neck, before trailing back to his sparkling blue eyes.

"Kyle..." Stan begins, "Do you want to talk?" Kyle rocks sideways unsteadily, threatening to fall over, but Stan reaches out and grabs him before he topples off the couch. "Kyle..." Stan tries again, speaking softer this time.

All of a sudden Kyle's lips crash down on Stan's at an awkward angle. His tongue slides deep into Stan's mouth and Stan is struck by an overwhelming taste of alcohol. He almost gags.

This is a drunk kiss.

Once Stan regains his senses, he pushes Kyle away, immediately bringing his hand up to his warm and wet lips.

"Dude!" He manages to yell at Kyle, his eyes wide in horror. Kyle shakes his head and mumbles incoherently to himself. Without another word or glance at Stan, Kyle stumbles from the couch and leaves the house in a rush.

"That didn't go very well, did it?" A voice says from the distance. Stan doesn't even need to turn around to know who it is.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Sorry the update took a while, I wasn't busy I just had confidence block or something. But I'm baaaack! For the next couple weeks I'll be entirely focused on this story until I get it done.

Thank you for all the reviews!


	4. A Brand New Day

Stan drops his hand from his mouth, letting it rest numbly on his lap. Staring straight ahead of him he then bitterly says,

"Thought you were outside getting stoned."

Kenny ignores this.

"I always knew you liked him, but I never thought you'd reject a chance to make out with the dude!" Stan shakes his head, as if to shake off every word Kenny had said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stan mumbles. Kenny sighs; the mischievous grin is now replaced with an emotionless line. Stan groans loudly at Kenny's words, which have been lingering unpleasantly in the air like thick smoke.

Why would he want to make out with his best friend? Stan continues to stare blankly ahead of himself. His eyes wide and unfocused. Kenny laughs quietly and the noise sounds almost like an amused sigh.

"Don't tell me you just found out you have feelings for the guy?!" Kenny exclaims. Stan lets the words sink, but finds it difficult to completely absorb them.

He begins to think back to all his memories of Kyle.

All the laughter and the tears.

All the new things they learned together.

They grew up together and it only made sense that they grew old together.

Stan would find himself eager to reach out and grace the features of Kyle's face with his hand. Or pull him close so he could feel his body on his own and never let go. Or kiss the frown from his lips whenever Kyle got sad or worried, especially when it came down to school.

He would always dismiss these thoughts, drown his sorrow in alcohol so he could forget about it. At least for a couple hours.

But the issue is thrown in front of his face and he is harshly hit with a strong realization. He loves Kyle.

Kenny's hand becomes a fleshly blur as he waves it fast in front of Stan's face.

"Why do you think it didn't work out with Wendy?" Stan blinks a couple times then closes his mouth to form a neutral line. He bites the inside of his cheeks, unable to come up with an intelligible answer. "And why do you think poor Kyle drank his weight in alcohol?"

Stan lazily shrugs his shoulders in response. That was the exact same question that was burning in his mind. The same question he just threw aside and ignored. Stan opens his mouth, attempting to respond, but closes it quickly.

"Are you that oblivious?" Kenny questions him. Stan ignores this, swinging his legs from the couch and leaping to his feet.

"I'm going out to look for him. I shouldn't have let him leave." Kenny tilts his head, considering Stan's notion for a moment.

"Do you want me to help?" Kenny offers with a small, reassuring smile. Stan nods and manages to return the gesture.

"Let's go."

*.*.*

It takes me a couple seconds to seize my surroundings. Trees, water and an orange and blue sunrise.

My red hair is glued to my forehead from the sweat and the earth below me is slowly spinning. My hands sweep lightly across the wet grass, desperate for support of some kind.

Against the growing pain in my stomach, I pull myself to my feet and begin swaying unstably. I close my eyes, willing it all to stop.

I can almost see Stan's face against the insides of my eyelids and suddenly the memories of last night come flooding back to me. What would Stan think of me now?

I open my eyes to stagger to the nearest tree while holding out my hands protectively in front of me. I grasp the rough trunk and lean forward, feeling the bark rip apart from in between my fingers.

With a jerky motion, I double over in pain, desperately clutching my stomach as the bile rises and escapes from my burning throat.

A few more intense heaves and it finally comes to an end. I wipe my mouth and spit a few times. I find the strength and stand up straight, breathing heavily. What a terrible night.

"Kyle!" My eyes snap up to the figure running towards me, he throws his arms loosely around me in a cautious hug. I can tell just from the feel that it's Stan. A few feet away Kenny walks towards us, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Finally we break apart and Stan stares intently into my eyes.

"Your eyes are really bloodshot," I raise a questioning eyebrow before he continues his thought, "it really brings out the green in your eyes." I take a step back, but Stan fills in the gap once more by taking a step towards me. "We were so worried! We checked every house we knew, we checked the school. The last place we thought you'd be was Stark's Pond."

I glace curiously around me, finally finding the towering wooden sign that reads, 'Stark's Pond.'

"Did you sleep here, Dude?" Stan asks, his voice full of growing concern. I nod and mumble a 'yes,' although we both know there's something else on our minds.

"You should probably take him back to your place," Kenny says plainly, "you did tell your parents you were sleeping over at Stan's, right?" My face flushes painfully red and once again I nod in response.

Stan smiles widely at me before saying,

"By the way, you smell bad, Dude." I return the smile.

*.*.*

Kenny abandons us a few blocks away from Stan's house, mentioning that he has to go back and check on what's left of the party.

"It's six in the morning, there's nothing there," Stan informs him. Kenny just laughs and walks away, leaving Stan and I alone together.

Once we enter the house he immediately goes to his bathroom, bringing out an extra toothbrush and tossing it over to me.

"You can use the shower if you want to, then we can talk about your exciting adventures in the wilderness." I manage a laugh before slipping into the bathroom. I know what he means to say is 'then we can talk about the awkward situation that happened last night.'

I'm not ready for this at all.

* * *

A/N: Finally an update. So sorry I neglected this story for a bit... There's at least a few more chapters left, maybe more if I can come up with something.

I really don't have much to say about this chapter though... Next chapter should be interesting since _everyone's_ sobered up. :P

Thanks again for all the reviews!


	5. Ignoring the Obvious

Once the water in the shower stops, I rush to the bathroom and knock on the door. Kyle answers in a muffled voice.

"Yeah, Stan?" I love it when he says my name. I quickly shake my head, clearing away that thought.

"Uh, you need a clean set of clothes or something, Dude?" After a few seconds pause Kyle yells back to me.

"If you don't mind."

"No problem, open the door." A pair of jeans and a green t-shirt is already bundled in my hands. The door slowly and cautiously swings open. Steam emits from the top of the open doorway to reveal Kyle staring back at me, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

I let my eyes drift over the details of his body and his delicately smooth skin. Water droplets snake their way slowly down his chest, as if enjoying the free ride. His hair is already beginning to curl.

I hold out the clothes towards him and turn my head to look away.

"Try to hurry; my parents are going to be awake soon." I feel the clothes leave my hands and I turn away without sparing him a second glance.

The door slams shut as I walk back down the hallway. What is wrong with me? I can't like my best friend, I just can't. It's not right.

I rush back to my room, flopping lazily on my bed.

Should I ask him about last night?

Would he be offended?

I roll over onto my back, staring at the dully painted ceiling. Time slowly passes as indecisiveness eats away at my brain. I hardly notice when Kyle enters the room.

"Hey," he mutters. I jolt from my bed, stumbling to my feet. Kyle's eyes are gazing blankly at the ground, confined by branches of curls. "So, you want to do this now?" I know what he means, but despite that knowledge I raise a questioning eyebrow, asking him,

"Do what?" He shifts uncomfortable; his stare leaves the floor to look briefly at me, then at the door, then at the wall. I curse myself for making him feel so terrible. "Listen, Dude..." I begin, "whatever happened last night. It's okay. We're still best friends, right?"

"Right," he replies, a little too quickly. The room fills with a stunning silence and deep down I know this isn't over. I wonder what he was thinking that night.

*.*.*

"Not funny, Dude!" Stan snaps. The table falls silent and Stan grabs my arm, leading me back into the house and onto a maroon coloured loveseat. I grasp the edges of the couch as a wave of queasiness catches up to me.

It's at this moment that I tell myself, I should never drink again. This party was a mistake.

Wendy drinks and Stan makes out with her. I drink and he's concerned? What kind of warped world is this?

"What is your problem?" I ask him curiously, struggling to control my breathing. Stan frowns, pacing back and forth. He chews on his bottom lip and suddenly stops to face me.

"Why did you drink so much, Dude?" I don't think I drank too much.

Am I a lightweight?

I'm still mentally here. I think. I stare blankly in response, my eyes desperately trying to focus.

Why? Why? Why?

Wouldn't you like to know why nerdy little Kyle drank?

I want to say, 'for you, Stan,' but I don't. Instead I ask him again,

"what is your problem?" I notice that Stan grits his teeth before throwing up his hands in defence.

"Never mind. Just stay here, I'll be back," he tells me, briefly looking around the room then leaving. I cross my arms over my pained stomach.

This is not going well.

My body feels far away, but my mind is completely sober. It's like watching television.

Kenny suddenly sits down beside me.

"Plan not working?" I tap my foot in a nervous jitter.

"I don't know what you're, uh, talking about." Kenny stares at me blankly, then heaves a sigh.

"You can't keep dragging this on. Did you run out of juice?" He asks me, producing a bottle of beer and swinging it tauntingly in my face.

I watch the brown liquid swirl. It's memorizing, almost beautiful.

Slowly I reach out and take the bottle away. What could one more drink do?

"Jesus Christ." I jump at the sound of Stan's voice. Immediately the bottle leaves my hand. I look up at Stan and let out a moan of protest, which he seems to ignore.

Stan hands me a water bottle and tells me to,

"Sober up." I stare at the water bottle in my hands, scowling at it slightly as if it were my own fears and doubts.

"I'm not cool enough for you?" I ask him, to which he sadly shakes his head.

"Kyle," he sighs. "I don't know what you're talking about. Why –"

"Arguing like a married couple, eh?" Kenny interrupts, pocketing his freshly formed joints and crossing his arms over his chest. He looks up at Stan, eyes gleaming and grinning widely, as if he's carrying the world's best secret. Stan growls, passing off the beer to a teenage walking by. "Do you even know that guy?" Kenny asks through his smile.

Kenny suddenly leaves and Stan sits beside me. His body lightly brushes by mine and I feel myself shiver.

"Drink some water," Stan says dully. I grin wickedly in response before disobediently throwing the bottle as far away as possible. It smashes against the wall.

Stan uncaps his own water bottle and holds it in front of my face. I gaze at his face through the clear water. "I have another one you know. Drink. Now."

I can feel my grin fade as my cheeks begin flushing. Without another word, I grab the bottle from Stan and chug it down sloppily. I feel cold water drip down my chest.

Stan sighs heavily as if frustrated by something unseen. I wish I could take his worries away. I wish my mind would work with my body. I feel my buzz beginning to fade.

Once again I bring the water to my lips, emptying it in just a few large gulps.

I toss the empty bottle on the floor. It bounces once then rolls under the table, out of view. Stan turns to me, tilting his head curiously to the side. My eyes droop down to Stan's exposed neck, before trailing back to his sparkling blue eyes. I clench my fists.

If I make a move, I could blame the alcohol.

I could blame the intoxication.

"Kyle..." Stan begins, "Do you want to talk?" I rock sideways unsteadily, almost causing myself to fall over, but Stan reaches out and grabs me just in time. I focus my attention on the feeling of his warm hand on my arm. Eventually he lets go of me, taking away that feeling. "Kyle..." Stan tries again, speaking softer this time.

That's when I lose control. Without hesitation, I lean forward and kiss him.

I could blame the intoxication.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to show the night from Kyle's POV, and hopefully it worked out pretty well. Sorry again for the slooooow updates.

Thank you for all the reviews! :)


	6. Three's a Crowd

The bell rings loudly and students scatter, desperate to get to their classes on time. A black cloud of guilt and confusion follows Stanley around. Unseen, but easily felt.

Mumbles and questions also follow the young teen.

"Is he gay?" is asked, followed by several gasps.

"They totally made out on the couch," a girl says, causing her friends to burst out into fits of giggles.

"He wants to nail the guy, badly. Too much sexual frustration isn't good, I'd say go for it," this one sounds like Kenny.

Stan feels concern for what gossip Kyle may be pelted with, but that concern later leaves his mind once he hears Bebe say,

"Kyle didn't come to school today. He never misses class!" Once the hallways are clear, and he finally finds himself alone, he gently rests his head on his locker.

The cold metal presses into his forehead as his eyes focus on the dirty tiles of the school. It would be easy to ignore all those rumours... If they weren't true. Stan had been running from his feelings, but eventually he'd grow weak and tired.

And then what?

It's not like he didn't want to kiss Kyle back. He just wanted it to be meaningful.

Special.

"Hey, Stan." Stan, with his head still glued to the locker, lets his eyes drift to the source of the voice. Wendy stands there beaming, her hand placed lightly on her hip. Stan's eyes travel back to the ground.

"Hey, Wendy," he replies unenthusiastically.

"Are you okay?" Stan takes a deep breath, but before he can say anything, Wendy wraps her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

Stan straightens up, and to Wendy's surprise, he returns the hug. They break apart and while Stan studies her, his head lights up with an idea.

"Is Kyle sick today?" she asks him, her bitter tone easily heard. Stan desperately shakes off that name before saying,

"Wendy, we should talk. What are you doing tonight?" Wendy instantly understands and a sly smile creeps onto her lips.

If he really wants to, Stan can keep on running from the rumours.

From the truth.

*.*.*

Kyle rolls around lazily, tangling himself in his blanket. He should've gone to school, but he just couldn't pull himself out of bed. He was, however, able to convince his mom that he's sick and luckily she had other things to do that day.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door and Kyle finds enough energy to lift his head and glance at the clock. It's around noon, and despite the fact that all he wants to do is hide, he pulls himself out of bed and towards the door.

Without checking the peephole, he swings the door open quickly.

"Thought you left town or something," Kyle forces a small smile before moving aside and letting Kenny in. "Parent's home?"

"No," Kyle replies, checking the street before closing the door. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Shouldn't you?" Kenny counters. Kyle shrugs his shoulders tiredly, not really willing to fight back.

"So, what are you here for?" Kenny eyes him wearily and begins walking towards the kitchen. Kyle follows closely behind, waiting for Kenny to respond, but he doesn't.

Kenny grabs a bowl, some cereal and milk, and begins making breakfast like it's his house. Which is not unusual for Kenny, but the long pause sure is.

"Dude?" Kyle questions, taking a seat across from him. Kenny munches on his cereal for a couple spoonfuls, then swallows and says,

"I think they're dating again."

"Who?" Kyle asks dully, knowing the dreadful answer.

"Wendy and Stan. You missed your chance, man."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kenny lets out a sigh that sounds a lot like a growl. He sets his spoon aside and crosses his arms.

"What is this? A romance fan fiction that the author keeps dragging on?"

"A what?"

"Never mind," Kenny says, pushing his chair from the table and standing up. Kenny begins waking towards the front door and in a moment of realization, Kyle stands up in a rush and shouts,

"Wait!" Kenny spins on his heel and raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Even if..." Kyle pauses, desperately searching for the words, "Even if I.." _liked Stan? No... _"loved Stan. It's too late." Kenny's face lights up in an instant and he shakes his head, laughing.

"Fuck that. It's not too late." Kyle is fuelled with a sudden determination, a sudden understanding.

He loves Stan. He doesn't care about labels. Gay, straight. Does it matter? No!

"Why don't you crash their date tonight?"

*.*.*

Wendy holds Stan's hand tightly as they circle the edges of Stark's Pond. The sky is a deep blue, lighting up the earth with the twinkling stars and the glowing moon.

It would've been a perfect moment, if it weren't for one imperfection.

Stan glances sideways at Wendy and lets his eyes drop to the ground once more.

"It's so beautiful out," Wendy whispers in an excited voice. Stan mumbles in reply. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she frowns and stops her movement, grasping Stan's other hand and looking deep into his eyes. Maybe if she looks deep enough she can see his lies. They're not meant to be. He doesn't love her.

But she smiles widely, so she must not have looked deep enough. At that moment they both lean in for a kiss.

Stan, because he's deep in denial.

And Wendy, because she's deep in love.

Kyle watches from a distance and against the quiet night, you can almost hear his heart breaking. He leans against the tree, trying to talk himself into interfering.

_Remember what Kenny said, it's not too late._

_But they look so happy together, I don't want to ruin that._

_Someone's not gonna end up happy, and I guess that's you, Kyle._

Kyle wipes the tears quickly from his eyes, eager to get rid of them. He always believed that everything happened for a reason. Maybe this is supposed to happen.

It's too late.

* * *

A/N: Finally an update... I blame school!

Anyways, It's kind of a depressing chapter I know. This story is coming to an end within the next few chapters, and how will it end? I don't know... :P

Thank you for all the reviews! :)


	7. More Money, More Love

The next couple months drag on slowly. Rumours surrounding Stan and Kyle have disappeared while new ones about Stan and Wendy start circulating.

Kyle, in a desperate attempt to save his slipping grades, refuses to go out with friends. He goes to school, goes home and studies until he falls asleep.

This is it. This is his life now.

He may be getting straight A's, but he's the unhappiest teenager in South Park.

The only person who comes by to visit him is Kenny. Kenny no longer bothers Kyle about his lack of confidence, or his decision to let Stan go. No. Instead he does his best to comfort him. Spend time with him. Make him laugh.

Kyle hasn't cracked a smile in months.

Eventually, Kenny leaves town for a while and Kyle's all alone. And it's Christmas soon. A few weeks soon.

As isolation and loneliness sinks in, Kyle begins to wonder what it's all for.

*.*.*

"You know what I just remembered?" Stan asks, taking his place beside Kyle at the long lunch table. Kyle confusingly raises his eyebrow. Stan hasn't talked to him for months, other than the occasional and awkward, 'hi.'

"Uhh..." Kyle begins, unsure of what to say. Stan ignores this, smiling widely.

"Remember when we built that tree house, just to play truth and dare with the girls?" Kyle nods, still unsure of where this is going. Stan laughs awkwardly and runs his fingers through his hair, blushing slightly. "Dude, what I meant to say is we've been through a lot. We shouldn't spend our senior year apart."

There's an odd hint of maturity in Stan's voice. A bit of regret. A bit of hope. But it's coated in confidence that Kyle wishes he had.

"Oh, sure. I've just been really busy," Kyle lies. Stan sees straight through this and frowns. Kyle pokes at his untouched food, before scooping up a spoonful and bringing it to his lips.

"We'll have to see more of each other. I have a Hanukkah present for you." Kyle almost chokes because of the way Stan says, 'Hanukkah.' It's so perfect, so cute. Like it's just meant to be.

Stan laughs, patting Kyle softly on his back. It sends shivers all the way to his feet, and for the first time in months, Kyle smiles.

Maybe things can go back to the way they were. Maybe he doesn't need Kenny to get the love of his life. A shrill voice suddenly breaks the moment in a sing-song melody.

"Hey, sweetie pie!"

'_Maybe there's still something in the way.' _Kyle thinks to himself as his gaze catches Wendy skipping happily over.

*.*.*

When Kyle gets home, he suddenly realizes that he doesn't have a present for Stan. Kyle flings his backpack onto his bed, ignoring it as it bounces off and slams into the ground. Homework can wait. He calls out to his mom and quickly leaves the house before she can say anything.

As he trudges through the thick snow, his mind races to picture the perfect present.

He may not be able to say, 'Stan, I love you, more than a friend,' but he could let a nice present do the talking. Kyle slips his wallet out of his pocket to check his cash. He opens it up, staring at it for a couple minutes before sighing in disappointment. No matter how long he stares at it, his $10 bill just won't turn into a $100 bill.

Okay, so maybe he'll let a cheap present do the talking. Either way, he needs to find his voice before it's too late.

He rounds the corner, the mall entrance comes into view, but his feet suddenly stop. Wendy and Bebe disappear through the doors, and in a jolt of uncertainty, Kyle follows closely behind them. He feels like he's playing a spy game, a game that he and Stan used to play all the time. Kyle ignores the intense heartache and rushes to catch up with Wendy and Bebe; who enter an electronics store.

He doesn't know why he's following them, he has no reason to. His feet have a mind of their own today. Kyle stands in the next aisle, letting his finger roam over alarm clock buttons. Through a series of giggles, Wendy's voice is clear,

"he's such a gentleman, I bet he's waiting for the right moment." Bebe wastes no time in replying,

"sounds like a prude to me. Why don't you just make the first move?" Kyle can't help but clench his teeth. Is it jealousy?

Their voices begin to slowly fade away, and Kyle walks along the aisle, desperate to hear their conversation. He walks by the radio section and bits of their sentences are replaced with a song.

"I don't think Stan wants to do anything because – "

_I don't know why you're so far away, (1)_

"Why are you worried about that? Stan's not – "

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with,_

Kyle places his hand on the metal shelf and leans forward to peer through the cracks. He squints his eyes to focus on Wendy's purple coat.

_I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand._

"Buy yourself some sexy lingerie, so he has no choice but to sweep you off to bed. He'll – "

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

"Kyle is definitely not a threat."

Their hollow laughs grow weaker as they leave the store. Kyle slumps against the shelf and lets the bleak music roll off his numb body.

_You know my heart is by your side._

Kyle reaches his hand towards the radio and quickly flips the switch. How can he compete with sexy lingerie?!

Kyle needs a job.

* * *

A/N: Before I say anything else, here's a little disclaimer for this chapter: (1) the lyrics that in italics do not belong to me. It's a song called, 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Bedingfield. It just seemed so fitting.

Anyways, sorry for the long delay and thank you for all the reviews! I'm feeling like it's kind of OOC for Kyle, because he's very outspoken, so voicing his feelings wouldn't be a problem, right? Well, probably not, but I'm going to need some conflict in this story. :P

Perfect timing too since the holidays are coming up. Thanks again! :)


	8. Denial and Motivation

The school bell is a blessing. It echoes through the hallway like a beautiful symphony. Students rush through the halls, throwing up papers with their scurrying feet.

Winter break is a wonderful thing.

Stan squeezes his way through the crowd, dipping and dodging through waves of laughing teens. With a final push, Stan breaks through and braces himself against his locker with one hand. He slips off his backpack, letting it drop heavily to his feet.

From behind him, he feels hands slowly snake around his waist, followed by the intense warmth of a body.

"Wendy, have you seen Kyle?" Stan asks, waiting for her response. Instead a deep voice answers him with,

"No, Babe. I haven't." Stan quickly peels the hands off of him and spins around so fast he falls backwards into the locker. "Whoa, Dude."

"Kenny?!" Kenny tilts his head, grinning widely.

"Not the hello I was looking for, but I'll take it." Stan frowns through his flustered face. He sighs and brings a hand to his forehead.

"I thought you were out of town." Kenny laughs before replying,

"Not anymore." And for some reason, Stan doesn't want to know. Instead he shrugs his shoulders and focuses his attention on his locker. His thumb quickly punches in his combination, and with a quick jerk his locker squeals open.

"Why were you so tense when I gave you a hug, buddy?" Kenny asks with a mocking tone. Stan rolls his eyes towards his locker. "You thought I was Wendy. Why so cold?"

Stan can't help but grin to himself over his own stupidity. He begins stuffing books into his bag, but picks up a book that is foreign to him. He flips it over in his hands, studying the blank, black cover.

Kenny grabs it from over his shoulder and flips open to the first page. He begins to laugh to himself.

"Uh... Is that yours?" Stan asks in confusion, "how'd it get in my locker?"

But Kenny shakes his head, ignoring Stan's questions to say,

"You and Kyle are really popular." Stan crosses his arms and frowns. Kenny pushes the book into Stan's chest, and Stan scoffs as he takes it. He glances down at the scribbles of names written in multiple colours.

Stan. Kyle. Cartman. Bebe. Stan. Kenny. Bebe. Craig. Kyle. Kyle. Stan. Clyde. Kenny. Stan. Kyle. Stan. Stan. Stan. Kyle. Kenny. Kyle. Kyle. Stan. Kyle. Stan. Kyle

Kyle...

In the top left corner it reads, 'who do you like?' in giant letters.

"It's a slambook," Kenny says, breaking the silence, "not in like in that chick flick, but someone writes a question and passes it around." Stan is still uncertain, but nods in response. He glances at the names and grits his teeth. Is this jealousy?

"I thought this only happened in junior high, Dude."

"Is it because he's a guy?" Stan looks up, his face twisting into surprise and then understanding.

"I'm not talking about this. I'm with Wendy now." Stan forces the book towards Kenny and turns back to his locker. He quickly squeezes his bag shut, ignoring the zipper that's about to rip open.

There's a tap on his shoulder. Stan sighs loudly, slams his locker shut and spins around.

"Kenny, will you just drop -?" His voice disappears in his throat as he comes face to face with Wendy. She smiles and shows him the slambook.

And all Stan wonders right now is, '_why are they shoving this in my face?_'

Wendy points to every place that Stan's name is written. She states the names of the girls who wrote them and what grades they're in. Her finger pauses on purple writing.

"This one's mine," she says proudly, tapping the spot on the book. Stan narrows his eyes at his name that's written in small font in the bottom corner.

"Who wrote that one?" he asks, gesturing towards it. Wendy looks down at the book, then back at Stan and shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter. My names not in here, so the book didn't get passed to you." She pulls out a pen and gives him a wink. "Go ahead."

Stan can feel a headache growing. He grunts before scribbling something and slamming the book shut.

"Wait, let me –" Wendy's words are silenced by Stan's lips. He pulls her closer, careful to hold the book at arm's length. But she doesn't care, she's miles away.

When they finally pull apart, Kenny's grinning widely and simply shrugs his shoulders at Stan.

"Hey, Wendy. How'd you like to do something special tonight?" Through a series of giggles, Wendy manages to nod in approval before snuggling up to Stan.

Stan and Wendy begin to walk away, with Wendy still clinging on to him like painful regret. Stan tosses the book at the ground, and it slides to a stop at Kenny's feet.

"See you, Dude," Stan mumbles.

Kenny's left alone in a deserted hallway. Once crowded with eager students, now empty.

He bends over, sweeping up the book in his arms and immediately opening it to the first page.

In the bottom corner, next to Stan's name, Kyle's name is written right beneath it.

And there's a large, out of proportion heart surrounding their names.

"Well... duh," Kenny mutters to himself, "I guess you can't lie to yourself after all, Stan."

*.*.*

Kyle sits in a small room that serves as the manager's office. His knees are almost touching the desk and if someone were to harshly swing the door open, it would probably hit the back of his head.

He squeezes his hands tightly, crumpling the piece of paper trapped between his fingers. He then places the paper on his leg and attempts to smooth it out.

This isn't going to work.

This has to work.

But it won't.

Just as Kyle thinks about leaving, the manager pops into the room, slowing down the door just enough so that it taps Kyle's head.

"Sorry about that, kid," he mumbles in a scruffy voice before making his way to the other side of the desk. He holds out his giant hand and gestures towards Kyle's resume. Kyle passes it to him and clasps his hands together on his lap.

It feels like it takes the man forever to scan through the mediocre resume. Once his eyes lift from the page, he extends his hand.

"I'm Dave by the way. Nice to meet you," he quickly glances down, "Kyle."

They shake hands.

"Listen, Kid. I gotta be honest with you. You have no experience; you're not even eighteen yet." Kyle knows this was going to happen, but he feels his heart sink anyway. "Why should I hire you?" Kyle shrugs his shoulders.

"I have to start somewhere." Dave crosses his arms and nods in understanding. "And I really need the money." At this Dave begins laughing, causing Kyle's eyebrows to jump.

"I hope you're not into drugs or anything." Kyle forces a smile.

"No Dude it's for," he pauses, letting out a sigh, "it's for a girl."

"Trying to win her heart?"

"Something like that."

"Say no more."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Hopefully this was a little bit of a faster update for everyone. :)

I had to research the slambook idea, go ahead and search it – I wish I had one of these in my old school (the cool one, not the bitchy, mean girls' one).

Nothing else to say except I'm kinda pissed about Stan, COME ON, STAN! Kyle's doing something about it, but you aren't! BE A MAN!

Anyways... Thanks Again!

Happy Holidays! :)


	9. Wasted Planning

"Hello, how may I – ?" Kyle stops suddenly to stare intensely at Stan. "Uh, hey," he says quietly, his voice suddenly becoming weak. Stan nods in recognition and lets his eyes drop to the menu. Wendy is beaming brightly.

"Isn't this cool, Stan? Kyle's our waiter."

_No, he's not ours, he's mine. _Stan begins to laugh through his clenched teeth, earning stares from both Kyle and Wendy. _Wrong again, he's not mine._

"Stan, are you okay?" Wendy asks, her voice filled with concern. Stan finally looks up from the table to briefly lock eyes with Wendy before turning to Kyle to say,

"Yeah, never better."

A stunning silence surrounds the atmosphere.

"So, what can I get you guys?" Wendy begins to order their food. Not only hers but Stan's too. He doesn't mind though. He uses this time to take in the features of Kyle. Black bowtie and vest. Curls hide his face every time he looks down to scribble something on his notepad.

It's unbelievably cute.

Stan feels something lurch deep inside. He places a hand on his stomach, as if trying to calm the feeling down.

"Aw, baby, not feeling well? We could go back to the hotel," Wendy pauses and leans close to Stan, her hot breathe dances on his ear, "and I could make you feel a lot better." Kyle shifts awkwardly between his feet. This is torture.

Out of the corner of Wendy's eye, she sees this. She knows what she's doing.

She sweeps her hand in a flawless motion and gently grasps Stan's chin. She quickly locks eyes with Kyle, before capturing Stan's lips in hers.

This is indeed torture.

"If you need anything else, let me know," Kyle mutters, then turns on his heel and leaves. Stan has his eyes wide open, carefully watching the retreating form of his friend. Wendy moans into his mouth.

Stan tries as gently as he can to push Wendy away. She refuses his action and pulls him closer instead.

Finally he just comes out and says it.

"You can stop, he's gone you know." Wendy pushes away from him and glares.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know, Wendy. You're trying to make him jealous." Wendy crosses her arms and huffs.

"So, it's true. You love him," she states simply.

*.*.*

Dave places a beefy hand on my shoulder as I stare at the cabinet of mugs and glasses.

"Hey, there's a couple fighting at table five. That should cheer you up." I don't say anything because I can't.

I can't word my thoughts. I can't do anything.

I don't know where my energy went, but it's not here. He pats my shoulder again, breaking me from my trance.

"If you want to, you can take your break early. Working the same day you were hired is tough I know. You're doing a good job, Kid." Again, I don't say anything. I shrug my shoulders, tossing my apron and notebook behind the bar before leaving for the bathroom.

I enter the bathroom and immediately move to the sink. I don't scan the room. I don't care if I'm not alone.

I slip a hand between my throat and tie, loosening it in one swift movement. My hands grip the edge of the sink as I lean forward to stare intently at my features. I bite my lip.

I thought I had more time. I thought I had everything planned out.

But Wendy's seducing him out there and I'm working. Watching. Helpless.

With no present to give him and no words to tell him how I feel, I'm hopeless. Helpless.

I've lost.

The bathroom door opens slowly; I turn my head in curiosity but quickly avert my eyes when Kenny walks smoothly into the room.

"Sobbing in a bathroom, Kyle? How cliché." I bring a hand up to my face and jerk slightly against the tears that have grown cold on my cheeks. I ignore him to splash water on my face.

I let the water droplets stay on my face, hiding my tears.

"Just leave me alone," I tell him, locking eyes with his reflection. He smiles at me. I have to grip the sink even harder just to keep myself from strangling him.

I turn around on the spot to lean against the sink.

"Why do you care so much?" He seems to frown at this. One of my best friends and I don't even bother to understand him. He casts his blue eyes to the ground as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Just don't lose your chance. You'll be stuck here forever." I feel like we've been over this a million times.

It's so tiring.

"Listen, Kenny. I needed something to give him, but I have nothing. What should I do, offer myself? I mean if he – "

"Say again?" Kenny interrupts, his voice thick with interest.

"I have nothing to give him?"

"No, the other thing."

"What should I do, offer myself?"

"Bingo." I raise a questioning eyebrow, causing him to sigh. "Give yourself to him."

I bring a shaky hand to my forehand, wiping away my bangs. I unbutton my vest, I pull at my tie.

All of a sudden it's hot and I just want to get out. I begin to laugh nervously.

Ha. Ha. Ah....

"Give myself to him? You're making me sound like a chick about to give up her virginity. That's kind of gay, Dude." The words leave my mouth before I can even comprehend what I'm saying. Without missing a beat Kenny says,

"Dude, you're kind of gay." I shrug my shoulders. I never did like labels, but he's got me there.

Maybe I need to spend less time planning, and more time doing.

* * *

A/N: So, it took me a lot longer to update this time, I'm sorry for that. This chapter's a little bit shorter than the others, and the story will be ending in the next few chapters. Depending on which ending I decide to do, there may be a sequel, so keep your eyes open for that.

Kenny is pretty much the voice of reason, and impulse. He wants the best for Kyle because of his own love experiences (which I've decided to keep secret in this story).

Again, thank you so much for the reviews! :)


	10. Worth the Risk

A hotel room.

They are so dirty.

And all Stan could feel was so dirty.

He sits on the bed, his feet tucked up beneath him. Wendy's changing in the bathroom, if he closes his eyes and focuses, he can hear every moment the soft fabric makes. She's undressing. That's for damn sure.

There's a pounding in his chest that he can't ignore much longer. It's mistaken as excitement.

But this is not excitement,

this is regret.

*.*.*

Kyle returns to his job only to find table five empty. And even in the crowd of people, he's alone again.

Kenny left just a minute ago, but not before pressing a piece of paper into the palm of Kyle's hand. The piece of paper weighs heavy in his pocket. It tugs at his heart, pulling him to the ground.

This momentary spark of confidence had been doused as quickly as it came. It was love's own bipolar disorder.

So Kyle walks through the restaurant, carrying out his duties like a zombie. When things get so cliché, so tiring, and so fictional, only reality can save you.

*.*.*

Stan pulls off his jacket and throws it to the ground. He runs his hands lazily through his hair. He rubs his eyes, and then covers his face with his hands until he's leaning forward in the bed, almost in tears.

Stan Marsh will not cry, because he doesn't cry and he shouldn't cry.

He is about to be laid by the hottest chick in South Park High, he should be on cloud nine now.

But what should happen and what is happening are two very different things.

*.*.*

"I ordered like the diet coke," says the blond to Kyle. He shrugs his shoulders before grasping the cold glass. He brings it to his lips and takes a few sips while the table watches in awe.

"That's definitely regular coke, you'll need the diet," he tells her plainly, turning his back on her shocked expression. _Did I just insult somebody? That's not like me._

"Hey, waiter!"

Ignored.

"Over here."

Rejected.

*.*.*

The bathroom door swings open. Wendy steps into the light and leans against the doorframe. She places her free hand on her waist, shifts her weight and points her hip out, as if to pose. And it works.

Stan's mouth falls open in surprise causing Wendy's red lips to curl into a smirk. She rotates her hips in a circle and pushes her chest out.

A little exotic dance of some sort.

"Like what you see?" He does. He lets his eyes wander over her body. The black lacy fabric leaves nothing to the imagination. He forgets everything for a second.

He forgets about Kyle.

Hell, he forgets his own name. So he nods wordlessly in response to her question. If possible, her smile gets even bigger. She's won.

Wendy saunters over to the bed and places her hands on Stan's shoulders. She leans forward and kisses him, wasting no time in pushing him down on the bed.

*.*.*

Kyle's in the bathroom yet again, this time he's mopping the floor. With enough customer complaints, you'll get bathroom duty. And with an understanding boss, you won't get fired.

He glides the mop swiftly across the floor, then suddenly lets it drop, watching as it bounces off the tiled floor. He's just so frustrated and tired.

He digs his hand deep into his pocket and pulls out the note from Kenny. The wrinkly paper unfolds to display large blue writing. His eyes carefully scan over the page, finally drifting over to the last line, which he rereads again and again. A deep intake of breath and his eyes close. This is exactly what he needs.

He opens his eyes, shoving the paper back into his pocket and runs.

He runs through the restaurant, out the door and into the snowy streets.

In an instant, he knows where he needs to be. He doesn't care about the consequences, he's made it this far. He can't be a whiny bitch anymore, it's not his style.

Stand up for what you believe in, Kyle.

Is it not worth the risk?

*.*.*

Stan wraps his arms around her neck to deepen the kiss. _It's not love, it's just lust. No big deal, _he tells himself before he feels Wendy's hands slip underneath his shirt.

But those bright green eyes invade his mind, and he remembers.

When they finally break apart from the kiss, Stan grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it down. He looks up at Wendy with pleading eyes before muttering,

"Wendy, wait..."

*.*.*

_Great Lodge Inn Rm18_

_take it from someone who's died enough times to know the value of life _

_you've come this far and it's not like you to just quit_

_so risk it all. for him, it's worth it_

* * *

A/N: Another looong update for a shorter chapter. Sorry! If I still have readers (hah), this story will end in the next chapter... But there WILL be a sequel! I want to advertise this as much as possible; it will be called 'It's Not That Simple.'

Thanks for the reviews! :)


	11. The Gift

South Park really is a beautiful town. Its streets lay hidden under a blanket of sparkling snow. The stars are shining brightly through the hazy, navy sky. It's a sight you can't get anywhere else.

But Kyle doesn't notice this.

His feet quickly throw around the glittering snow. His path, his mission, is lit only by those dazzling stars overhead. He manoeuvres around buildings until finally the hotel comes into view.

And there's Wendy.

Kyle's run turns into a jog, then a walk. He stops several feet away from her, afraid to get any closer. She lifts her head and catches his eye. She sneers.

He wants to ask, _Where's Stan? _But there's something in her eyes that says, 'drop it.' Don't even think about bringing him up.

Kyle sways on his feet slightly, struck by his indecision. Cock blocked by an angry chick. But through the tense atmosphere, something changes. Wendy smiles at him.

She walks slowly over to Kyle and places a hand on his shoulder. He can't help but flinch at her touch. She leans close to his ear; her hot breathe stands out against the cold air.

"We've been friends for a long time, Kyle. But..." She pauses, letting out an irritated sigh. "If I want something, I'll take it. You'll see." She pats his shoulder and continues to walk past him. Kyle watches her retreating form in awe. She glances over her shoulder, giving him a wink and a large smile. "No hard feelings," she tells him before turning the corner and disappearing from view.

She's pretty and smart, and next to unstoppable when she gets determined. And what should win, Wendy's stubbornness or Kyle's?

*.*.*

Stan's alone in the hotel room. His vacant eyes stare blankly at the floor. It's only when I close the door behind me with a quick slam that Stan even notices my presence. He looks up at me through watery eyes.

One of his cheeks looks red, like he's been slapped.

I can't say anything. I make my way towards him and sit beside him on the bed. With a shaky and uncertain hand, I reach up towards his face and cradle the bruise in my fingers.

He recoils slightly before relaxing into my palm. I'm about to take away my hand, but as I start to slide it off his face, he places his hand on top of my own. He holds it in place and the warmth is overwhelming.

I pull away and walk towards the door, only to turn around at the last second. Stan's watching my every move. His stare is burning my skin and the silence is deafening me.

Any second my heart will explode. And wouldn't that suck for the maid?

Stan's still not saying anything, and his stare is unmoving. I look away several times, trying to gather my thoughts. It's like trying to hold water in my hands. These water droplets keep disappearing.

"So, where's Wendy?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Finally he breaks his gaze and there's a huge gap of emptiness.

"She's gone, Dude. It didn't work out."

_If I want something I'll take it. You'll see._

It takes me a total of five seconds to embarrass myself.

"I want you to have me," I tell him.

. . .

What did I just say? Did it come out right?

Oh, shit. Stupid Kenny.

*.*.*

I scoot closer to the end of the bed and lean forward in anticipation. Did he just say what I think he said?

He scratches the back of his neck in a nervous motion. A deep blush covers his face.

"Sorry, Dude." I don't know what he's apologizing for.

If I didn't have any self control, I'd throw him on this bed. My hands would roam every inch of his body. I would have him shaking beneath me.

I'd get him to scream my name.

"Stan?" He questions me quietly. I shake my head, desperate to shake away those thoughts.

"Wha – Uh..." is my brilliantly put-together response. He seems to frown at this, shaking his head and dropping his gaze to his feet.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. Again with the damn apologies. "It was stupid of me to say. I honestly didn't know what I was thinking but, I had to say something. I had to say it. It's my present to you." As much as he tries to hide his face, I can see the tears fall. The sight rips at my heart. He mumbles to himself, and it almost sounds as if he's asking, "Am I worth it?"

I slip off the bed.

My legs move before I can even think. Everything's in slow motion now.

I'm walking towards him. It takes four large strides and I'm right in front of him. I reach out my hands to cup his face, and gently lift his head to gaze into his eyes. Those amazing green eyes stare back at me.

And my body's going numb now.

His crimson curls. His dishevelled uniform. His rosy cheeks and tiny freckles. It's enough to make me go mad.

The world is spinning slowly beneath my feet.

I glance at his lips, then back into his eyes. He's stopped crying.

I lean forward. Closer and closer.

His hot breath comes out unevenly and ruffles my bangs. The world has stopped spinning now.

My lips press against his, sending waves of sensation all over my body. He kisses me back shyly.

He wraps his arms around my hips and holds me tight against his body. He opens his mouth, inhaling sharply, and I take this chance to glide my tongue along his bottom lip.

He moans.

I would have completely lost control right then and there if he hadn't broken the kiss, looked me in the eyes and ask,

"So, you like me, right?" I'm far too stunned to even speak, so I just nod my head. "Why didn't you say something? Why couldn't you tell me what was in your heart?" Oh, Kyle, always so poetic. I feel a sly grin tug at the corner of my mouth.

"I don't always have to use words," I tell him before swooping in for another kiss.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

A/N: YES! They got together, they finally got together! So... now what?

Want to follow Stan and Kyle as they continue their relationship, get physical ;D deal with the crazy town of South Park, finish high school, and go to college? YOU DO?

Good.

Stayed tuned for, 'It's Not That Simple,' A South Park fan fiction where things aren't really that simple... :P As for Wendy, I like her. So I already have plans for her in the sequel.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and to those who've stuck with me from the beginning. It means a lot to me. :) Thanks for putting up with the long updates too. I'm working on a novel at the same time, but it's summer break and I will stand behind my fanfictions!

Peace out!


	12. ii - Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

* * *

**It's Not That Simple**

**(The Sequel to 'Tell Me What's in Your Heart')**

_I'm a righter_

* * *

Real life romance is a funny thing. It can be beautiful at the best of times, devastating at the worst. It's not a typical fairy tale story and it can't be tied up in a pretty bow.

It's full of twists and turns and confusion. Jealousy and hate. Embarrassment, awkward situations, and rejection.

Did I mention sex? 'Cause that's pretty important.

Yeah, I'll say it again, sex.

And a third time, just for fun. Sex.

Confessing your feelings is one thing, keeping a relationship going is another.

So you like each other? That's awesome. Really it is, but what now? What's going to change? What will you miss?

And when will you guys have sex? Honestly!

Yeah, I'll say it again, sex.

And a sixth time, just for fun. Sex.

Romance is not that simple.

*.*.*

Stan and Kyle sit on opposite sides of the lunch table. Their normal group of friends chat loudly amongst themselves, oblivious to the lingering stares between the two teenagers. Except Wendy and Kenny, who know everything.

Kenny ignores the couple hiding their forbidden love, and turns to tell Cartman about the hottest chick he's ever slept with.

The winter break was full of commotion, especially for Stan and Kyle who were seen making out at Craig's party. They broke off their friendship for a while, and Stan started dating Wendy. When Stan dumped Wendy, they became best friends again.

No, not just best friends. Super best friends.

Then not just super best friends, but secret lovers. Silent, sneaky lovers.

Eventually, everyone else became blissfully ignorant and it was as if winter break never happened.

The sex talk continues, and without warning, Cartman nudges Kyle and says,

"Probably still a virgin, eh, fag?" Kyle flushes with angry, but bites his tongue. This happens a lot, especially with Cartman, so things shouldn't change. He should brush it off, like always, and swallow back any insult he could possibly respond with.

But, something, somewhere fucked up. And something changed.

There was a flurry of movement, a painful crunching sound of bone on bone, and then a thud. Cartman instantly covers his nose with his hands. If there is any blood, it's hidden behind his thick fingers. He looks up at his attacker with watering eyes, and despite his horrible state, he grins.

"Something I said?" Stan's heavy panting is the only thing that's heard in the now quiet lunchroom. His numb hand lies heavy and bruised by his side.

Without a second glance at the mess that once was Cartman, Stan grabs Kyle by the elbow and silently leads him out of the cafeteria.

Kenny catches Wendy's eye, and they freeze. They know, and now they know they both know, but who else knows?

Romance is fucking confusing, you know?

* * *

A/N: After being absent for about three years, I've come back! My first change was to merge 'Tell Me What's in Your Heart' with the sequel 'It's Not That Simple.' It makes it way easier to update and read. This is just the introduction, but I will be focusing on this story, so expect updates soon! :)

It's good to be back!


	13. ii - Tensions

Kyle stumbles behind Stan, his legs struggling to keep up with the taller boy. He can feel Stan's anger fuming through his entire body and he doesn't like it. Cartman can be a prick sometimes, but Kyle would give anything to protect this secret. Oh, God, if his mother found out.

Stan stops suddenly and spins around so quickly Kyle takes a protective step back. He frowns deeply at the redhead, but upon seeing the concern and confusion on his face, the frown ceases from existence. Instead Stan offers a small smile and sways awkwardly on his feet. Behind this innocent act, he is still angry.

"So…" Kyle begins uncertainly, desperate to understand what's going on.

"So?" Stan echoes, a shred of sarcasm laces his words. Kyle remains silent, so Stan continues, "Are you going to just let him talk to you like that?" At first Kyle simply shrugs his shoulders in response, but Stan's focused eyes beckon for a deeper answer.

"I-it's how it normally goes, Stan." Kyle says, attempting to reason. Stan shakes his head and turns away. When he turns back, he lifts an arm to point an accusing finger at Kyle, but drops it suddenly when Kyle's emerald eyes shine bright with fresh tears.

"Hey, Hey." Stan mutters softly, struggling to calm Kyle down. He bends forward slightly, positioning himself eye to eye with the redhead. Comforting words would be helpful at a time like this, but Stan finds himself overcome with the desire to kiss Kyle. Without hesitation, he places his lips on top on Kyle's. Kyle responds willingly and reaches up to enclose his arms around Stan's neck.

The kiss heats up.

Stan lets out a deep grunt and presses up hard against Kyle's body. The two boys slam against the lockers. Stan breaks the kiss to nibble on Kyle's slender neck. He starts out gently, taking his time. Kyle feels himself heat up and intertwines his fingers in Stan's raven hair. He moans softly into Stan's ear, causing Stan to bite down hard. Kyle cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Stan grips Kyle's waist and grinds their hips together.

"Holy fuck, Kyle," He manages to say between heavy pants, "I want you so –"

"Badly." Says a third voice.

Stan and Kyle push away from each other as their hands desperately try to straighten out their clothes. Kenny smirks, letting his obvious amusement show.

Stan attempts to stretch his shirt over his thighs and sighs in exasperation.

"How come it's always you?"

"Better me than let's say your ex," he tells Stan before shifting his gaze to Kyle, "or your mother."

The two boys don't say a word.

They can't.

He has a point.

"I thought I should warn you that lunch is almost over." He nods down the length of the hallway. "Unless you want to show off your boners to the entire school."

"Kenny!" Kyle shouts, blushing a deep crimson. Kenny chuckles at his reaction and holds his hands up defensively. He then hugs himself as if trying to keep warm.

"There's so much sexual tension in here, it's everywhere," he says mockingly. Stan doesn't know whether to laugh or yell. So he growls instead. Kenny shakes his head in disappointment.

"Please, for the sake of your sanities, have SEX!" He winks and leaves the two boys embedded in silence.

Kyle scratches the back of his head and motions to the empty air.

"I have to, you know, go to class," he mumbles as he backs away. "See you."

Stan is alone in the deserted hallway; his eyes remain where Kyle's body was.

Was this a mistake?

Anytime he tries to make a move, anytime Kyle tries to make a move, it always ends up the same way. He knows how two guys have sex.

But does Kyle want it? It definitely sounded like he wanted it just now.

It shouldn't be this hard.

Stan kicks a nearby locker in frustration seconds before the bell rings. Once again he stretches his shirt out and sighs.

The tension makes his blood boil.

*.*.*

Stan and Kyle leave the cafeteria as Cartman struggles to get back on his feet. The chatter in the room increases slowly until it's back to the regular, noisy atmosphere. Wendy narrows her eyes and makes an attempt to stand up, but is blocked by the arm of Kenny.

"Don't even think about it," Kenny warns. Wendy shakes her head and laughs awkwardly. Seeing Kenny's expression change to stone cold is rare. It's scary.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wendy says defensively. Kenny glances at the lunch table, all eyes are focused on them. He motions for Wendy to follow him and she does. They find a secluded spot in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Don't even think about it," Kenny repeats. Wendy shakes her head.

"I can get him back, you don't understand."

"He doesn't want you back." Kenny states simply. Wendy puts on a sadistic grin and points out her chin.

"We'll see what he wants. If Kyle won't 'give it' to him, I can," Wendy purrs, licking her ruby lips. Kenny can't help but laugh quietly to himself.

"I don't think he wants to catch whatever it is you have." He shakes his head, still laughing to himself and walks away before looking at Wendy's reaction. That girl can be crazy sometimes.

He leaves the cafeteria. He lets his eyes quickly scan the long hallways before landing on the silhouette of two boys in the distance.

_They can`t even keep their hands off each other, _Kenny thinks to himself.

Time to play cupid.

* * *

A/N: The next few chapters will hopefully be a bit longer. The rating will probably change to 'M' depending on where the story goes. I plan to get the next chapter up during this week.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story for so long! :)


End file.
